fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Laxana
|magic1=Lightning Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic |key1= |character2=Cana Alberona |kanji2=カナ・アルベローナ |romaji2=Kana Aruberōna |alias2= |age2=18 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Card Magic |key2= |children= |imagegallery=Laxana/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize= 310px }} Laxana (ラクカナ Rakukana) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Laxus Dreyar and Fairy Tail Mage, Cana Alberona. This pair is also known as Canaxus. About Laxus and Cana Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival Arc. Laxus is a very small and fat young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenroujima Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills-something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She's also Gildarts Clive's daughter. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which slowly become more and more defined in later stages of the series. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors: light blue and crimson. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Trial, Cana wore a new outfit, very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the first stages of the arc, she wore a revealing, dark bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops. After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard ones, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial, and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, circling her left wrist, to her standard jewelry. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are pinkish purple and occasionally a light blue in color. Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much so that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or their background. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she angrily attacks Freed Justine when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Qualification Exam battle. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of her, one who is willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking. She was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, and acted like an older sister figure to them. History Laxus' History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a a baby,given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his own rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members, but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X788, at the age of 17. Cana's History Cana has been in Fairy Tail for twelve years, often socializing with a young Gray Fullbuster, and she joined the guild before Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of some day working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth, when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class. However, despite having the potential to become an S-Class Mage, she began to despair after failing the exam four times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both who had joined the guild after her. Relationship Initially disrespectful towards her just like he was towards the rest of Fairy Tail, Laxus seems to find his fellow Fairy Tail member Cana Alberona attractive, stating in a lecherous way that, had she stripped before him, he might have considered helping his comrades out during the guild's war with Phantom Lord. Cana, for her part, got angry at Laxus for refusing to help them out in that critical moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Despite the man's actions, Cana seemed like the only Fairy Tail member to question such attitude, stating how she had known Laxus' for as long as anybody, hinting the fact that she might have met a kinder side from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 After the S-Class mage's readmission to the guild, their relationships seem to have improved, with Cana being shown drinking happily alongside Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe through the celebration taking place the night after the first day of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 8 On the third day of the games, Cana is extremely surprised to see what appears to be Laxus being overpowered by "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 Cana later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus appear in his stead, surrounded by the defeated Team Raven Tail and with "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. With Laxus declared the winner, Cana is witnessed blushing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 10-12 Subliminally, Laxus also seems one of the few to care about the woman's drinking habits, right as shown when he pointed out how a drunken Cana was not good through the Pandemonium event or when told her to maintain composure through their way back to to Magnolia Town, after victory in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 A protective side is also hinted by Laxus when commanded her to stand back in order to confront Atlas Flame himself, being Cana the first person he approached through the conflict.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 4 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc In a desperate search for assistance against the opposing guild, Cana Alberona is spotted attempting to locate Mystogan through her magic, meeting however, no success. With Laxus Dreyar left as final aternative, he suggests that assistance will be providad if, in return, Cana accepts stripping for him, which she stubbornly refuses to accept. Fighting Festival arc Cana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant so that she may buy more alcohol with the prize money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 5-6 She is swiftly turned to stone by Evergreen, along with the other contestants,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 but is returned to her normal state when Erza defeats Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 After that, Cana and Juvia set out to find Laxus, though on their hunt they encounter Freed instead. Through the process, Cana states how she has known Laxus for as long as anybody, but goes to the point of questioning his apparent heart change, interests and priorities.Fairy Tail Manga: Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 Tenrou Island arc When Makarov arrives on the scene with the other Fairy Tail members, both Laxus and his grandfather are surprised to see each other. The two meet coldly, and Makarov comically reprimands him for stepping foot on Tenrou Island while he's still being exiled, something which Laxus shrugs off. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen then notice him as well, and rush towards him, hugging him in another comedic manner. In posteriority, back at Fairy Tail's camp, Cana wonders whether her father is fine, when Gildarts makes sudden return and mocks Laxus for the latter's excommunication. Cana is seen shocked and then laughing, amused by such situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 16 Jubilations are, however, interrupted by the arrival of Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, who lands on Tenrou Island and starts wreaking havoc, members of the Team Tenrou are prompted to run towards the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, preventing it from attacking Fairy Tail. Despite everyone else's, desire to help Makarov, the man shouts for them to not disobey his final order and run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, Laxus, Cana and his guildmates return to protect their Master by attacking Acnologia in unison, though the Dragon brushes off their assault. Upon seeing Acnologia take to the skies and readies its Dragon's Roar, the Team Tenrou joins their hands together in a circle. Promising that they will return to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's Roar, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Laxus and Cana, along with the rest of the people on Tenrou Island are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. They watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. They, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 During the party following their return, Laxus is shown sitting at a table alongside his Thunder God Tribe with the Take Over Siblings nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Later Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta join them, with the Thunder God Tribe overly rejoicing for his return, and Laxus himself complaining about Freed being too clingy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 10 Cana, by her part, is spotted on another table, happily drinking with Gildarts by her side. Grand Magic Games arc After defeat through the 1st day of the games, Fairy Tail is seen happily partying at a bar on Crocus. In posteriority to a motivating speech given by Makarov, the group is shown celebrating their participation on such event through many activities; between them, Cana is spotted cheerfully drinking next to Laxus as Gray and Gajeel compete before Juvia and Levy. Lucy and Natsu are also displayed laughing while Erza dedicates a gaze to a disguised Jellal through a window. Through the 2nd day, Bacchus is chosen to fight, with his match having been requested by the King of Fiore himself against Team Fairy Tail A. Cana angrily demands that whoever is to fight the Quatro Cerberus representative to get revenge for her, while Laxus stares silently. Due to an incomprehension between the King and Arcadios, however, his opponent from Fairy Tail isn't his old rival Erza Scarlet, but Elfman Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 14-17 As the battle between Elfman and Bacchus continues, Cana is seen grimacing as Elfman takes some serious damage, and again when she thinks that her guild-mate lost but then cheers when it turns out that Elfman is the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 16-25 On the 3rd day of the games, for the Pandemonium event, Cana decides to represent Team Fairy Tail B, causing Laxus to wonder where Mystogan is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 5 Once Erza wins the event by herself, the MPF (Event) test is set to start as a replacement. Team Fairy Tail B notices that Cana is drunk and Laxus points out that this is not good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 6 In posteriority to Orga marking use of his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon on the Magic Power Finder, Laxus displays amusement through a smirk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 However, after Cana scores the highest puntuation, Laxus is shown pleased and smiles at the result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 17 During the Third Day's battle portion, Cana is extremely surprised to see what appears to be Laxus being overpowered by "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 Cana later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus appear in his stead, surrounded by the defeated Team Raven Tail and with "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. With Laxus declared the winner, Cana is visibly pleased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 10-12 At the end of the day, Cana drinks with her fellows at the local bar. As they party, she boasts about her power during the MPF event to Macao and Wakaba, both of whom ask if she was just cheating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14-18 After the Naval Battle, Laxus and Cana come with the rest of the Team Fairy Tail B to the infirmary to check on Lucy. Natsu starts to speak, but Laxus says that he knows what Natsu wants to say. When Makarov arrives to tell the news, Laxus is surprised and asks if that they have to combine the teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 7-9 Laxus, along with Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu, is chosen for the new Fairy Tail Team, to which Cana remarks how it is an incredible formation. After they reach the field, Laxus glares at Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 12-18 When Natsu and Gajeel are called to fight Sting and Rogue, and as their battle progresses, Laxus and Cana watch on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 5 Later, following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue, Cana is seen cheering for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Through the last day of the games, as the battle between Jura, Laxus and Orga begins, Cana watches uneasily as Orga is swiftly defeated by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 She is then shocked after Laxus is smashed into the ground by the Wizard Saint with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 17 However, by the end of the match, Laxus is shown unleashing a new technique, with which he manages to take out Jura and win the battle, much to the happiness of his guild. For the victory, Laxus earns 5 points for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 17-19 After the king gathers all of the Mages located in Fiore at Crocus Central Square, he confronts them and prepares to reveal to them the abominable events approaching Fiore, with Laxus, Cana and all other Guilds present. He announces that a herd of ten thousand Dragons will be entering Fiore to wreak havoc upon their country. The sudden revelation leaves many of the present Mages open-mouthed, and in a state of fear. The King, however, proceeds to declare that the Eclipse Plan; involving the Eclipse Gate — canon form, will enable them to wipe out the ten thousand Dragons in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, that knowing the power a Dragon has, more than one hundred will remain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 When confronting the seven Dragons, Cana is to witness to Motherglare's dropping of eggs, which hatch into small creatures. Worried about the problems caused by one Dragon and now having to face a number of them, Cana stands back as a protective Laxus commands her to do so in order to confront Atlas Flame, stating he will take care of the large Dragon while the others take care of the smaller ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-5 After the Eclipse Gate is destroyed, the Dragons and the Hatchlings disappear, leading Cana and the rest of the guild to celebrate their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Once the banquet ends, Cana and the rest of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia Town, where the citizens throw them a party for their success in the Grand Magic Games. To celebrate, Cana takes out a bottle of alcohol for celebration purposes, only to have Laxus tell her to maintain her composure. Tartarus arc During the ensuing conflict against Tartarus, Macao questions Cana as to why she brought Laxus and the injured to the battlefield, to which he is told that they would have died in the explosion otherwise. Soon after, Fairy Tail witnesses Erza arrive on the battlefield, delivering powerful blows which breach the hull of Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 13-18 Omake Chapters Note: The chapters in this section does not occur in the manga but is a constitute canon material. Natsu and the Dragon Egg A teenage Laxus is confronted by a young Natsu, accusing him of stealing his egg. Laxus, however, denies this and disregards the situation.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 16 Later on, Laxus, Cana and the other guild members eagerly look on as Happy hatches from his egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 19 Fairies' Penalty Game After the Grand Magic Games have ended, Makarov decides to conclude the bet they had made prior to the Games, which was for the losing team to tend to the winning team's every need for an entire day. After defeating Erza in a game of rock, paper, scissors, Laxus and the rest of his team wins the bet.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 After being announced the winners by Makarov, Fairy Tail B celebrates victory, with a cheerful Laxus being spotted next to Cana. Laxus selects Elfman and Natsu to do his bidding for the day, running them rampant by ordering them to get him bread and milk within 5 minutes, and even expressing his discontent when they bring him the wrong type of bread.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 3-5 All while Cana receives Wendy as her subject for the day.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 7 OVAs Memory Days Laxus and Cana appeared in the third OVA, Memory Days. In the year X778, Lucy, while looking for Natsu, Gray and Happy, sees a young Cana beating Levy in a game with the help of her Magic as a young, bored Laxus walks around, decided to find and make fun of Natsu after seeing a waste paper littered on the floor.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Trivia *Cana's flashback shows her failing the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial by being defeated Laxus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 112 References Navigation Category:Laxana Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Couple